Sky
by 0-8-4
Summary: Ward is back on the team after his betrayal. None of his team really accepts him, they more or less ignore him. But on one of his missions Ward finds someone that might give him a chance at redemption. Or, Ward finds a dog and takes it on the Bus and fluff ensues. (What do you call an original dog character?) Skyeward, FitzSimmons, and a tiny bit of Philinda.
1. Sky

_**Disclaimer-** I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_**Story-** A few chapters._

* * *

Ward had just finished helping the last of the tenants out of the collapsed apartment building when he heard a small whine. It wasn't loud and didn't sound like a human. As far as Ward could tell, it was coming from under a small pile of rubble and collapsed beams. The specialist frowned; he knew all of the people were out and accounted for, so he didn't think it was a person. He crouched down and started pulling off debris, only to fall straight back on his bottom as a dog leapt out and started to lick him. He was quite glad that none of the team was around to see him. Ward held the dog back at arm's length. Up close he could see that it was a girl. She had fluffy, though dirty, light brown fur and pretty brown eyes that reminded him of Skye.

"Hey, girl" he said softly. The dog whined and licked his nose, then sat back and lifted a paw in the air. Ward tilted his head, and the dog tilted her head, panting happily.

"What have you got there?" Coulson came up behind Ward.

"A dog."

Coulson sighed. It seemed that all anyone could get out of the specialist lately was a few words at most.

"I can see that" he remarked drily. Ward felt a small grin spread over his face. He ruffled the dog's fur and she wagged her tail. The fluffy tail whacked Coulson in the leg, making a soft swishing sound.

"She seems to be a stray, sir. I was, uh, thinking I could take her in. At least until we find an animal shelter." Ward looked up hopefully at the agent.

Coulson shook his head regretfully.

"We can't have animals on the Bus." He said quietly, hating to see the disappointment on Ward's face.

Ward nodded and ran his fingers through the dog's thick fur. He stood up slowly.

"Stay here, girl" he said softly and followed Coulson back to the team. Neither man noticed the dog slinking along behind him.

* * *

Ward was seated alone, as usual. After everything that had happened, the entire team did everything they could to avoid him. He didn't really mind, after all he couldn't blame them. The specialist fiddled with his sandwich, not really in the mood to eat. He couldn't keep the dog out of his mind. When they had gotten back to the Bus, Ward had done some research, trying to figure out what breed of dog she was. He had finally decided she was a Siberian Husky. After going through several websites (including Wikipedia), Ward now desperately wanted a husky. As he sat by himself, picking at his lunch, he heard a whine.

He shook his head, there was absolutely no way that the dog was there. He was probably just hallucinating. When Ward felt a cool nose press against his hand and a warm head rest against his leg, he started to rethink the hallucination theory. Unless Skye's, Fitz's, Simmon's, May's, or Coulson's nose was wet and they liked to lean their head against someone's leg, it was the dog.

"How'd you get on here, sweetie?" he asked, sliding out of his seat and kneeling in front of her. Ward smiled as the dog enthusiastically licked his cheek and wagged her tail. She lifted both paws in the air, looking extremely pleased with herself. However, her pose only lasted a few minutes before she fell back. Ward quickly put his arm behind her back and caught her. The dog licked his cheek in gratitude and Ward felt a pain blossom in his chest. The dog reminded him too much of Buddy and Ward roughly brushed an arm across his eyes, swiftly pushing away the tears that threatened to spill.

"You need a name," Ward declared. He looked her over, again noticing her soft brown eyes and an idea came to mind.

"Sky. We'll just leave off the 'e' on the end" he said. The dog, now Sky, seemed to smile and let out a soft woof. Ward quickly held a finger to his lips and Sky quieted. He stood up and gestured for Sky to follow him.

Ward slowly poked his head around the doors to the lab.

"Uh…Simmons?" he asked quietly. It was really his first contact with her since he had gotten back on the Bus.

"Agent Ward. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, her voice cool. She didn't look up from whatever she was doing. Ward felt a pang in his chest as he remembered how they were always in the lab and how they always knew what FitzSimmons were working on, even if they didn't understand it. Now it pained him to admit that he had no clue what the two scientists were working on.

"Yeah. Do you, uh, have a box?"

"Why?" Simmons still didn't look up, but Ward could tell from the rate her fingers tensed over whatever she was holding, that she was paying attention.

"I need a place for Sky."

Simmons finally looked up at the specialist. Her expression clearly showed what she was thinking.

"Ward, Skye has a bunk…"

"No, not that Skye, I meant-" Ward was interrupted as Sky leapt past him. Simmons shrieked, immediately covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ward, what are you doing?! Why is there a _dog_ in here?" she asked incredulously, looking down at the dog. Sky let out a soft woof and sat down, staring up at the scientist with a look akin to happiness. The expression on Simmon's face softened as she watched the dog.

"I found her," Ward said.

"Hello, how are you?" Simmons ignored Ward and knelt down, petting Sky on her head. Sky rolled over, her tail waving like a flag.

"There's a box in the closet back there" Simmons pointed. Ward nodded his thanks and went to find the box. He came back, a look of confusion on his face as he held an empty shoebox.

"This?" he asked, his voice uncertain.

"Oh dear, I thought it was bigger. I don't think we have anymore…" Simmons frowned.

"Have you told Coulson or May or anyone else on the Bus about her?" she asked hesitantly. It was as though she was afraid to even talk to him, and Ward swallowed, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat.

Ward shook his head. Simmons gave him a look that clearly said that if she thought he was crazy before, now she thought he was a lunatic.

"Good luck" she said brightly. Ward groaned and left, Sky trailing after him. He flopped down on his bunk and sighed. After a moment of staring up at him, Sky hopped up on the bed beside Ward and snuggled down beside him. Ward smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, Sky curled against his side.

"Ward, what is that?"

Ward sleepily blinked his eyes open to find Coulson standing over him with a hard to describe expression on his face. Sky lifted her head and woofed, looking rather apprehensive and pressed a little closer to Ward.

"I thought I told you that it couldn't come on the Bus."

* * *

***TBC**

_Thanks for reading and I hope you liked reading this chapter! More to come soon!_


	2. What's Her Name?

**Previously- **_"I thought I told you that it couldn't come on the Bus."_

* * *

"It's not an it, it's a she" Ward quickly defended Sky. Sky let out a sharp bark at that and looked at Coulson like she was seriously considering eating him. The agent frowned down at the dog, but she didn't back down.

Coulson sighed. Ward's face took on a stubborn expression and Coulson got the feeling that he was probably going to have to call on May for assistance.

"But she's not doing anything. She'll stay in my bunk and-" Ward pleaded. He kept an arm around the dog as though he could prevent Coulson from whisking the dog away.

"I'll have Skye find an animal shelter we can drop her off at. What's her name?" Coulson shook his head. After everything that had happened, he was surprised that Ward was even letting himself get attached to anything. However, Ward was clearly attached to something, even if it was only a dog.

"Sky" Ward mumbled, looking down at Sky. Coulson said nothing and raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon girl, we have to find somewhere for you to go" Ward murmured after Coulson had left. He stood up and Sky jumped off the bed, looking up at him expectantly.

The specialist knew there were many hiding places on the Bus, but he had to find one where May and Coulson wouldn't actually think of looking.

* * *

"Skye, I need you to do something" Coulson tapped on the window of the SHIELD car where he knew Skye was. Ever since Ward's betrayal, Skye had started to hide out in the car again. Coulson assumed it was because it made her feel safe. And it was somewhere that Ward did not go.

"What is it, AC?" she smiled as she rolled down the window.

"I need you to find an animal shelter."

"A what? Why do we need an animal shelter? Are we dropping Ward off there?" Skye asked.

"No. Ward found a dog and decided to take it with him."

"Does May know yet?" Skye asked, dubiously. She had a pretty good idea what would happen to Ward (and the dog) if May found out there was a dog aboard the Bus. Considering what Ward had done, Skye wouldn't have been surprised if May decided to drop them out of the Bus.

"No. I'll tell her" Coulson secretly dreaded this.

"Good luck" Skye smirked as she rolled the window back up. She heard Coulson's footsteps fade away and opened her laptop. She knew that no one on the Bus, at least for now, knew that she had hacked into the security cameras installed around the Bus. She clicked on one and smiled. Ward was walking down a hallway with the dog following him. Skye opened the car door and walked to the lab.

"Simmons, you know where this is?" she asked as she showed the scientist the screen.

Jemma's face went white and Fitz came over, looking concerned.

"Jemma, what is it?" he asked.

"It's the container. The one where Ward…dropped…" Simmon's eyes welled up with tears and Fitz looked like he was about to be sick. Skye straightened up with a stricken look on her face.

"Thanks…" Skye slipped out. She'd just keep an eye on Ward and the dog while she looked for an animal shelter.

* * *

"May."

The female agent coolly looks over at Coulson, but doesn't say anything. He can't help wondering if she practices tai chi while piloting. Coulson wouldn't be surprised.

"Ward has a puppy. Well, it's not really a puppy; it's more of a dog. A young dog." Coulson stops as he realizes he's babbling.

"He knows it's against protocol" the question was phrased as a statement.

"Of course. I just wanted to let you know" Coulson slips out of the cockpit. May doesn't seem to acknowledge as he leaves. She only sighs and tightens her grip.

"How'd it go with the cavalry?" Skye fell in step beside the man she affectionately called "AC". She was happily eating a cup of chocolate ice cream and Coulson was temped to tell her not to spoil her appetite.

"Don't call her that" the reply was automatic. Skye rolled her eyes and licked her spoon, chocolate dripping off and landing on the carpet below her feet.

"C'mon, tell me…what happened?" Skye begged. She tapped him with the licked-clean spoon and Coulson frowned at the spot on his sleeve where the spoon touched.

"Nothing. She was very…May."

"So she didn't say Ward couldn't keep it?"

"No. But she didn't say he could." And Coulson didn't quite think that the words 'against protocol' signified that she wanted to let Ward keep the dog. And if Ward did keep her, they'd have to run it by Hill, and that was not something Coulson looked forwards to.

"There's something else I should probably tell you. I kinda lost Ward."

"How'd you do that?" Coulson stopped walking and turned around to face Skye.

"He must've turned off the cameras."

"Where was he?"

"Down by the container…where…umm hedroppedFitzSimmonsintotheocean" the rest of Skye's words came out in a rush and Coulson's face paled and he started to run. Skye looked at the little puddle of ice cream remaining in the cup and then after Coulson.

"Oh, forget it" she growled and ran, following Coulson.

Coulson stopped just before the hallway and Skye promptly crashed into him.

"Why did you stop?" she demanded, lowering her voice to a loud whisper as Coulson made shushing motions with his hand.

"I'm going in first. You come later."

"What?! No, that's not-"

"Fair," Coulson finished for her, "I know, but just trust me."

Skye huffed and folded her arms, but she obeyed Coulson.

Coulson moved slowly towards the container, unsure of what he'd find. He carefully typed in the code to open the door and stopped. Ward was huddled on the floor, his arms wrapped around Sky and his shoulders heaving with silent sobs.

"Ward" Coulson tried to move forward, but Ward flinched back.

"Skye?" Coulson called to the impatiently waiting hacker.

"What is- Ward?" she asked and slowly knelt. Ward looked up and Skye felt her throat tighten as she saw his eyes. They were red-rimmed and tears were streaked down his cheeks. But what Skye saw inside of them hurt her the most. Ward's eyes had always had a slightly haunted look to them, but now they had fear and loneliness added to the haunted look.

"What's her name?" Skye asked. Ward stared back at her, his arms tightening slightly around Sky. The dog whimpered and twisted to lick his cheek.

"Sky."

* * *

***TBC**

_Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed so far. Thank you to Kajtena and the two guests who have left such kind reviews!_


	3. Against Protocol

**Previously-** _"Sky."_

* * *

Skye stared in shock at the specialist. For once she couldn't even form words. In any other situation, Coulson would've laughed to see the normally chatty hacker so speechless.

"Wha…no…wait…what?" she was staring at Ward and he drew back a little, pulling Sky with him. The husky whined and licked his hand. She gave the other Skye a look that clearly said she took the fact that Skye was speechless as an insult.

"Ward, you want to come with us?" Coulson asked. Skye's mouth was still open and he didn't think that it was going to close any time soon.

"Don't take her…please…" Ward pleaded. He didn't move despite Coulson's question.

"We'll talk about it." Coulson stood up, wincing as his knees popped and stretched. Skye slowly stood up as well and after a moment Ward stood as well. He looked as though he'd rather keep his arms around Sky and stay in the container, rather than follow the hacker and the agent.

"Want anything?" Coulson offered as Ward followed them into the kitchen area. The specialist shook his head, but Sky cocked her head, an ear flopping down. She looked so sweet that Skye couldn't help herself and knelt down, ruffling the dog's fur.

"Ward, could you come with me please?" Coulson asked gently. Ward glanced down at Sky and Skye, more or less captivated by the girl petting the husky.

"Grant…I think both of them will be fine. It's only for a few minutes."

Ward nodded and reluctantly followed Coulson, glancing back to see Skye rummaging through the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"Ward, we need to have a talk." May was standing behind Coulson and she gestured to the chair. Ward slowly sank into the chair, realizing that if this had happened before HYDRA, he would've insisted on standing. But now, he was too tired to resist and so he sat.

"Ward, we'd like to-"

"I'm sorry. I know I already said that, but I…I'm sorry" Ward finished.

"That's not what we want to talk to you about. We need to figure out what to do with Sky."

"It's against protocol" May cut in coldly, eying him like she'd rather squash him than even talk to him. Coulson grimaced.

"It is against protocol, I can't disagree with that. However, there may be a way to keep her."

* * *

Skye muttered to herself as she searched through the fridge. She knew there was a package of meat somewhere in there. And as disgusted as she was with Ward, Skye was certainly not about to let the other Sky starve. She had already set out a bowl of water and was working on finding food. But she just couldn't keep the fact that Ward would name a dog after her. Or the fact that Ward rather obviously still cared for her and cared enough about her to actually name a dog after her. Not to mention the fact that the dog was freakin' adorable. She heard a quiet whine from behind her and turned around to be knocked over by the husky.

"Ow" Skye complained as she was pushed back into the fridge shelves. Grapes, soda, water bottles, packages of Swiss cheese, a few of those chocolate bars Fitz liked, and several other unidentifiable food packages rained down around her. Skye glanced down at the dog, frowning until she noticed the package of meat sitting at her feet, where it had apparently fallen out.

"Good girl" she smiled and patted Sky on the head, "now let's see…"

Skye scrolled through a few different websites on her laptop until she found one that seemed relatively easy. She popped a grape in her mouth and noticing Sky sitting at her feet, tossed a grape into the air, laughing as Sky jumped up and caught it.

The hacker carried her laptop over to the counter and setting it down, started to get things that she'd need for making meat sauce. She planned to brown (whatever that meant, wasn't meat already kind of brown?) the meat and give half to Sky and use half to make sauce.

Halfway through her cooking, FitzSimmons wandered in, Fitz sniffing the air.

"Are you…cooking?" Simmons asked incredulously. She was rather disbelieving at the fact that Skye would actually know how to cook.

"Google" Skye replied with a frown. Her face lit up and she turned the stove off.

"I browned the meat!" Skye announced, obviously pleased with herself. She grabbed a bowl from one of the shelves and started filling it with browned meat. She smacked Fitz's hand as it wandered towards the bowl.

"Stop, that's for Sky," she said. Skye lowered the bowl to the floor and Sky eagerly started to devour the meat.

"Fitz…" Simmons scolded and snuck a spoonful of meat out of the pot, handing it to Fitz.

* * *

"You'll be responsible for her, do you understand?" Coulson asked, doing his best to be stern.

Ward nodded meekly, "yes sir."

"If she goes to the bathroom, you are the one to clean up after her. And she does not interfere with _any_ mission. If she does, I will personally throw her off the Bus."

Ward's face went white and Coulson winced internally, realizing his poor choice of words. May coolly regarded Ward, no doubt thinking about doing something worse.

Ward breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. It wouldn't be so hard taking care of a dog, right?

He paused as he saw the team that he was no longer a part of, sprawled on couches, laughing and holding bowls of delicious smelling pasta. Ward's stomach grumbled and he swallowed hard. He was about to turn back to his bunk when he saw Sky, the traitor, lying with her head on Skye's lap.

"Hey Ward, wanna join us?" Skye called out. She held up a steaming bowl temptingly and Ward took a few steps towards her. He paused, but then she gave him a bright smile and waved the bowl at him, the sauce threatening to spill over the sides of the bowl.

"Thanks" he said softly and settled down next to her, leaving at least a foot of space between them. Sky slid off the couch and padded over to lie over Ward and Skye's feet. He smiled, feeling as though something that had been missing was suddenly found.

* * *

***TBC?**

_What made Skye suddenly change her attitude towards Ward? And should I continue? Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! For those who are wondering, the dog in the picture of the story is supposed to be like Sky._


	4. Nightmare

**Previously-** _He smiled, feeling as though something that had been missing was suddenly found._

* * *

As Skye finished making the sauce, Fitz and Simmons perched themselves on the counter and a stool around her. Both scientists were staring at her as though they still couldn't believe that Skye was actually cooking. Fitz kept looking at Simmons, who kept shrugging.

"You know how to cook?" Simmons asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few minutes.

"No." Skye sighed, "I looked it up on Google."

"So what do you think of Ward's dog?" Fitz asked, looking questioningly from Simmons to Skye.

"She's lovely and so fluffy and so adorable." Simmons gushed. The two scientists waited for Skye's reply, but the hacker only tightened her jaw and said nothing. They looked at each other and Simmons nodded minutely.

"Skye…what do you think?" she prompted.

"I think it's just great" Skye responded sarcastically.

"Really?" Fitz raised his eyebrows.

"No." Skye slammed her pan onto the stove, making the meat in it fly up into the air.

"Why?" he asked and Skye was reminded of a toddler asking incessant questions.

"Because. He's an evil guy, disgusting, and just…obeys without even thinking. The nickname 'robot' certainly fits him." Skye propped her hand in a fist on her hip. She gave the two scientists a glare.

"Well. I don't think he's evil. Sure he did bad stuff, but he's not a bad person. Is he?" Fitz looked up pleadingly, seeming so much younger and more innocent than he really was. Simmons sighed and Skye just turned back to her sauce.

"You know…" Simmons took a deep breath, "I think it's true. He was only following orders, like us."

Skye looked at her as if to say, 'you think I really follow orders?'

"He was. He just…didn't know what to do without Garrett's direction. Skye, I know you don't believe it, but he needs us. Maybe he doesn't deserve us, and he probably doesn't, but he needs a family. And we're all he's got." Simmons finished her little speech and gave a tiny shrug. Fitz nodded his agreement and stood next to her. Skye looked at the two scientists and shook her head. She knew deep down that what they were saying was true, but there was still something in the way. Something that was still blocking the idea that the Ward that she knew was still there.

"Skye…I understand what you're thinking, or at least I think I do. Ward needs us, though. He got himself so attached to this dog and now…he doesn't want her to be taken away. He's already had the person he was the most loyal to disappear and now that he's taken a risk, he's utterly terrified of making a mistake and losing her."

Skye suddenly had the feeling that they weren't talking about the dog; so much as they were talking about her. She folded her arms and leaned back against the counter, frowning. However, it was almost impossible to ignore Simmons and Fitz's pleading eyes.

Later, as they were all cozying up on the sofa with dinner, Skye saw Ward walk through, then pause, a look of longing so painfully clear on his face, that she couldn't help herself.

"Hey Ward, wanna join us?" the words slipped out as though they had a mind of their own. She noticed how he sat down and left a gap so wide in between them that she thought that both Coulson and May could probably fit there. Still it was an improvement over Ward sitting so far away, he might as well be on another continent.

* * *

Ward ruffled Sky's fur. He was inexplicably relieved that he was allowed to keep her. He didn't care how much work it would take to keep a dog on the Bus, so long as he got to keep Sky. She lay down beside him on his bunk. Ward smiled down at her and rubbed the top of her head. He draped his arm over the warm lump of dog and closed his eyes. He'd never had anyone trust him as truly as she did. Not since Buddy. Even the team had had their trust issues. They trusted him, but it wasn't a complete trust, he had always felt like there was something missing. And Ward hadn't trusted Garrett; he was only loyal to him and had absolutely no reason to believe that the man trusted him. Sky, however, trusted Ward implicitly. It was as though she knew what Ward had done, but either didn't care, or it simply didn't matter to her.

Ward smiled and rolled onto his side, falling asleep almost immediately. Sky nosed his cheek and settled even closer to him.

It started out as a dream.

_He was with Skye. She was leaning against him and he was pressing kisses into her soft hair._

_She was laughing and Ward smiled. Her laughter was so bright and carefree that Ward found it hard not to smile._

"_Grant…" she looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with something Ward could not quite identify. _

"_I lo-" she jerked forward suddenly, collapsing against his chest. He stared in horror at her. Perhaps she had just fainted, nothing could be seriously wrong. And it appeared that nothing was wrong, at least not until Ward saw the widening crimson spot on her back._

_He lowered her to the ground, her brown hair softly slipping against the ground. Ward shook her lightly, but her eyes remained closed. From the way Skye lay, it looked as though she was simply sleeping._

"_Skye…please, wake up, please, wake up, please…" Ward begged. He could feel his throat tightening, as Skye didn't move. _

_He slowly lowered his head to her chest, listening for a heartbeat, feeling for breath where there was none. _

_Ward tilted his head back and screamed._

"What the…" Skye stumbled out of her bunk, closely followed by FitzSimmons. Ahead of her, Coulson was striding down the hall towards Ward's bunk, closely followed by May. All anyone could hear was a pained, broken scream.

All of them broke open Ward's bunk door and stared in shock and horror. Although they all knew the specialist was the source of the screams, none had really imagined how bad he would be. Ward was completely tangled in the blankets and screaming, Sky frantically pushing at him with her nose. She looked up as the agents came in, her brown eyes begging everybody to do something to help her human.

"Ward! Ward! Wake up!" Skye was screaming, frantically shaking Ward's body. The specialist remained oblivious to her and continued to thrash and scream.

Coulson gently moved Skye aside, where May wrapped her arms firmly, but not unkindly around the younger woman.

The older agent slowly slid his hand under Ward's sweaty neck. He moved his other hand to rest lightly against Ward's upper arm. Next to him Sky whined and pushed her nose repeatedly against Ward's cheek. Ward struggled and Coulson pressed his hand down firmer in order to limit Ward's struggles. The specialist moaned weakly, his eyelids finally fluttering open. He twisted his head on the pillow, but Coulson's firm hand kept him from twisting too much.

"Skye…" Ward's breathing was raspy and fast, his pupils overblown. Coulson could see that Ward was still out of it, and he eased him up, leaning the shaking specialist against his chest. Ward buried his face in Coulson's chest, his hand curling tightly into his shirt.

"FitzSimmons, go get something" May murmured quietly to FitzSimmons. Both scientists gave a synchronized nod and hurried out. May gently turned Skye so that she was facing her.

"Let's give them a moment" May said quietly and guided Skye out of Ward's bunk. Skye seemed to be in some sort of shock and May figured that Coulson could use a few minutes alone with Ward.

"Skye…she's dead…she's dead" he mumbled, "why's it so c-c-cold?" the specialist was still shaking his head, as though he could clear the fragments of the dream from his brain.

"Shhh…Ward, shhh. Ward, it's alright. Skye's not dead, she's fine" Coulson soothed him.

"No, no, no" Ward shook his head desperately. His fingers dug into Coulson's arm and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears slipping out helplessly. His breathing was growing more and more ragged and Coulson hoped that the scientists would hurry back with something to calm Ward.

Simmons quietly knocked and entered, delicately holding a syringe.

"Here" she said softly and held it out to Coulson.

The older agent nodded his thanks and slid his hand against the bare skin of Ward's upper arm. He pressed the needle against Ward's arm and before Ward even knew what was happening, injected the needle, emptying and pulling it out just as quickly as it went in. Ward shook as Coulson laid the needle on the shelf and started to rock the specialist.

Almost immediately Ward's eyelids grew heavy and he drooped, his arms going limp and his body sagging against Coulson. The senior agent murmured soothingly against Ward's head, calming the specialist and pulling the blankets around Ward's shoulder and tucking it firmly.

Ward's breaths quieted, his head sinking against Coulson's shoulder. He glanced down to see Ward's fingers tangled in his t-shirt and the specialist's eyes slipping closed as he drifted asleep. As he ran a hand through Ward's dark hair, Coulson realized that FitzSimmons were right. It didn't matter what Ward deserved, it only mattered what Ward needed.

* * *

***TBC**

_One more chapter left to go! Thanks so much for reading and thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed and favorited/followed. Your feedback and support in the form of favorites and follows and reviews mean so much!_


	5. Ohana

_**Previously-**__ It didn't matter what Ward deserved, it only mattered what Ward needed._

* * *

"Morning, Aurora" Skye commented as Ward wandered into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who's Aurora?" Ward asked, looking around in confusion as though he expected to see someone else.

"Are you kidding me? Sleeping Beauty?" at Ward's puzzled look, her jaw dropped in mock horror, "you've never seen it."

Sky chose that moment to bark and Skye started laughing.

"See, she agrees. We need to have a Disney marathon."

"Smart dog you have" May commented as she handed Skye her coffee mug. Ward looked down at the floor and mumbled his thanks. The hacker hid her grin as she turned towards the coffee pot and filled May's cup with dark, freshly made coffee. May took a sip and closed her eyes in bliss.

* * *

After almost ten minutes of FitzSimmons and Skye smacking, poking, and shoving each other for the last seat on the couch while May, Ward, and Coulson looked on in amusement, Skye finally won. She laughed and grabbed one of the larger popcorn bowls, plopping it down on her lap. Pieces of popcorn flew into her hair, her lap, and Ward's lap. The specialist smirked as he pulled popcorn out of Skye's hair. He carefully wrapped an arm around her, afraid that any touch of his could destroy her.

Skye settled back against him and snuggled into his side. Sky was curled on Ward's other side and Ward felt so lucky to be surrounded by his two best girls.

"First up is Snow White."

"I wanted to watch _Cinderella_" Fitz whined and Simmons smacked him on the arm, simultaneously taking away is popcorn.

"Later" Skye waved a hand dismissively at him, "now shut up and watch."

She could feel Ward relaxing behind her as the movie went on. By the time they got to the ending, Ward was completely loose, his arm around Skye's waist a comforting weight. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and passed a piece of popcorn over to Sky.

"What's next?" Coulson asked. He was sitting in a large armchair with May tucked up next to him.

"This one" Simmons announced, pulling out a DVD from the stack. Fitz groaned when he saw it wasn't _Cinderella_.

Coulson got a thoughtful look on his face and exchanged a quick glance with May who gave him a minute nod. Skye noticed and couldn't resist making a comment.

"Oooh look, AC and Fuzzy are speaking in their 'mysterious' language" Skye made air quotes with her fingers.

Ward rolled his eyes, wanting to smile. It was so much like Skye to say something like that.

"I'm going to get ice cream. Anybody want some?" Skye pushed herself off Ward and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get some water" May excused herself and unfolded herself from Coulson's embrace.

"Hey" she said softly. Skye was still standing at the counter. She had the ice cream container, a spoon, and a bowl out.

"What's up?" May asked quietly. Even if Skye often irritated her, May had come to think of Skye as a younger sister. Skye sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing" she said, but May couldn't help noticing that her voice had a distinctly husky tone to it that made it seem as though she was trying not to cry. May really didn't do comfort well, especially not physical comfort. She put her arm around Skye's shoulders and hugged them a little.

"It's Ward" Skye said, her voice catching in her throat, "I…I…don't know what to think. He needs so much, but he's done so much, he's killed so many people, he's–"

"Do you love him?" May cut her off mid-sentence.

"What?" Skye asked, clearly caught off guard.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I mean, I think so, but he was HYDRA. I don't know what I'm supposed to do" Skye's eyes were gleaming suspiciously.

"If you love him, that should be enough. Skye, you're one of the most forgiving and compassionate people I know. You'll find it in you to forgive Ward, eventually." May smiled gently at the younger woman.

"C'mon. Get your ice cream and go snuggle with Ward."

Skye huffed out a laugh and swiped her hand across her eyes, quickly clearing away any remnants of tears.

Coulson gave May a look when she settled herself back in the chair. She merely looked at him again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you later" she whispered. Coulson smiled and slid his arm around her waist; he loved feeling May's soft breath against his ear.

Skye came back in and settled next to Ward, unabashedly curling in his lap. Ward glanced down and May was sure that this was the first time she had seen a smile reach his eyes since HYDRA, and pressed a kiss to Skye's hair. May smirked and mouthed '_lovebirds_' at her. Skye raised her eyebrows, her look clearly encompassing both Coulson and May.

"Ohana means family. 'Family' means no one gets left behind…" the words floated throughout the room and Ward suddenly found himself being crushed in a group hug that even May and Coulson joined in. Sky managed to jump on top of all of them in her version of a hug.

"This is what family means" Skye declared, smiling at everyone around her. Ward couldn't agree more.

–**The End–**

* * *

_And that's it everybody! Thank you so much for reading and I truly hope you liked it!_


End file.
